Finding Her Rightful Place
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Prue suddenly arrives to a very unexpected visit to her sisters. When she arrives Paige feels like it is time for her to leave Piper and Phoebe so that Prue could take her rightful place back in her sisters lives and Power of Three.


**TITLE: **_Finally finding her rightful place_

**SUMMARY: **_Prue suddenly arrives to a very unexpected visit to her sisters. When she arrives Paige feels like it is time for her to leave Piper and Phoebe so that Prue could take her rightful place back in her sisters lives and Power of Three. Will Piper and Phoebe be able to finally knock it into her heart and soul that she truly does belong with them that she's their sister no matter if Prue was there or not?_

**PARING: **_Seeing how I can only chose two people for the name the main pair I decided to let everyone know that this is a sister bonding story for all FOUR sisters. So this is truly dedicated to Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige._

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Spiritual/ _

**RATING: **_T_

**Author's Note: ** Set right after the fourth season and just before fifth season. Before Paige's dye job.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE FIGHT / THE RETURN**

"I know you two blame me for changing your minds about giving up our powers." Paige said as she jumped to her feet as she turned to face her two angry sisters who were glaring at her. It was the usual fight between the three half sisters of the Halliwell blood line. The full blooded Halliwells against the half breed Matthews. Paige was quite used to having Piper and Phoebe against her in these difference of thoughts and she usually backed down. She didn't want to lose the lightest hold she had on them. But this time she couldn't handle it any longer and she allowed her temper to show, at this very moment she didn't even care if she lost Piper and Phoebe forever, she just had to let them know how she truly felt. 

"We don't blame you Paige." Piper said looking concernedly up at her baby 1/2 sister. "How can you think that?"

"Why do you feel like we always blame you for things?" Phoebe asked at the same time that Piper spoke. She sighed deeply.

"Because you **DO**!" Paige's voice became hard and shrill on the last word. Her procelin face turned as red as a lobster. It always did when she was truly angry.

"Not always." Piper rolled her eyes heaven ward. "Only when you deserve it." She said lightly trying to lighten the mood. But she saw that she wasn't getting no where. She sighed deeply but than it clicked that this was the first time that Paige had really lost her temper with them. She decided to push the limit and see if Paige would finally let loose and show Phoebe and her; her dark side. "So what if we do blame you for every _little_ thing Paige. You are the youngest among us so you deserve to shoulder the blame sister dear." Piper put a sickly smile on her face and her voice.

Phoebe knew what Piper was doing and she was behind her older sister fully. She decided to put in her two cents worth. "Yea Paige everything bad that has happened to this family is all **your** fault." The moment the words came out of her mouth; Phoebe knew she went to far.

Paige felt tears at the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Phoebe didn't mean _everything_ Paige." Piper gently said standing to her feet she moved over to her sister. "She just meant the most annoying things." She put her right hand on Paige's stiff shoulders.

Paige jerked away from her and back away trying to hide her hurt feelings, to hide the anger, she couldn't allow her sisters to see her true feelings. If they did than they wouldn't want her anymore. She had to be an adult and capable of fighting besides them and protect them. Like they expected. She just managed to get her face in a impassive look when suddenly blue and white lights appeared.

Piper felt like she was losing Paige. Behind a wall that she had never felt before coming off of Paige. In the beginning Paige was standoffish and nerves with her, but she did open her heart for Piper to enter. Even through Piper didn't want to right away, she still felt Paige's love. But now she didn't feel anything coming off of Paige. She was worried because she knew that if she didn't break through the wall than she had lost Paige for good. She couldn't allow that. She moved forward to try to reach Paige once more when blue and white lights appeared.

Phoebe chocked back her tears as she felt the loss of Paige. She knew that Paige's self made wall around her heart was her own doing. If she hadn't been trying to pull a 'Prue stunt' than Paige wouldn't be pulling away from Piper and her. She very well knew that Paige was still very insecure around them, my God it had only been less than a year since Paige find her sisters once more, and learned that she was a witch. Besides Paige grew up an only child, she doesn't know how siblings relate to each other in arguments, how they like to egg one another on. Phoebe stood to her feet when suddenly blue and white orbs appeared. 

Prue arrived in swill of lights. "My goodness can't you three handle being sisters without me having to be around." She had a deep frown on her face as she glared at her three _ living _younger sisters. "Hello Paige; I'm glad to finally meet you my baby ½ sister."

Paige blinked several times at the site of her eldest sister. The sister who had died before she found her birth family. The sister whose place she had replaced in the _Charmed Ones_ destiny. The sister that her other sisters loved very much and always had wanted back.

Piper gasped as she laid eyes on the sister that she never dream t she would be able to see ever again. The sister who had unfairly been taken from her way to early in life. "**PRUE**!" She screamed as  
she rushed over to her dead older sister and wrapped her arms round her as tears freely feel from her eyes.

"**PRUE**!" Phoebe had rushed straight over to her oldest sister when she first caught sight of her oldest dead sister. "How have you been you silly rascal you? Why haven't you come back to us before now?"

Paige quietly stepped away from the smiling and hugging full blooded Halliwell sisters who were hugging the death out of the all ready dead sister. She didn't feel part of this reunion and was about to orb out when ...

Piper stepped away from Prue and turned around. "Don't you think about it little sister." She said softly but firmly. She walked over to where Paige was standing and put her arms around her sister and pulled her into a hug.

Paige tightened up in Piper's arms. She quickly jerked away and stepped back. "You don't need me anymore. You have Prue back." With that she orbed out.

"**PAIGE**!" Piper screamed in frustration. She waited for her sister to respond; but nothing. "Paige..." She cried in fear.

"So is this a normal routine now?" Prue raised her right eye brow as she watched yet again Piper and Phoebe freaking out not knowing where Paige had orbed off too.

"Shut up Prue." Phoebe moved away from Prue and walked over to where Piper with her face facing up wards. "Paige it's ok to come back. We aren't mad at you any longer kid. Come on it's sister bonding time darling." She called out looking around the attic fully expecting her sister to reappear in orbs.

"She's not coming." Prue said in a knowing voice as she folded her arms across her chest and smiled slightly.

"Paige stop being so stubborn and get your butt here now please." Piper said over Prue's voice.

"Since when do you know Paige so well, Prue, I mean you only met her what five seconds before she orbed out." Phoebe glared at her dead oldest sister.

"I have been watching you three since my death, Pheebes, just as mom and grams have." Prue said with a slight shake of her head.

"Than you would have fucking known how Paige would react with you just showing up the way you freaking did." Phoebe said.

Piper sighed deeply through nose. "Leo get your ass here like yesterday." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hey what's going on?" Leo asked looking at his wife as he orbed into the room. He turned suddenly around and noticed Prue. "Prue, what are you doing here? When did you get here? Why are you here?" He asked with surprise on his face. "When have the Elders allowed you visit rights? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Never fucking mind on that _ little _ and _unimportant_ information, Leo. Paige has orbed out and she won't come back. Not with _her_ here." Phoebe shot Prue an dark look.

"Paige has orbed to God knows where. She's _not _ answering my calls. Will you please track her down and bring her back _home_ where she belongs." Piper said with a slight catch in her voice.

"I'll do my best. But you know how Paige is." Leo said softly as he turned too look at the concern in his wife's face. "In the meantime you and Phoebe should make the most of this unexpected visit with Prue; I don't know if you two will _ever_ be allowed another one." With that Leo orbed out of the attic.

After the last of Leo's orbs disappeared Piper turned to her bricking two sisters. "Prue, it's time you leave now. Please alert us next time before your sudden visit. Give Paige time to get used to the fact that you will be around." She shook her head at Prue and than turned and left the attic.

Phoebe just glared angrily into Prue's eyes and than without another word she followed Piper out of the attic slamming the door hard. She listened as she the door shook the door frame and knew that the sound was echoing through the attic. She hoped that Prue was winching because of it.

Prue winched and sighed deeply. "Well I did what I could you guys. But they weren't ready yet." She shook her head as she watched as her grams and mom appeared in front of her.

Grams shook her head and frowned at her oldest granddaughter; the granddaughter who had died so young. And just three years **AFTER** her own death. "The girls are ready, Prue, you did the right thing." She shook her head. "If only Paige would just stop running away from things and just stick things out than she wouldn't have to leave her sisters in a valuable place." She sighed deeply through her nose.

"Mother!" Patty looked angrily at Penny and than sighed deeply and looked over at the closed attic door. "I don't blame Paige one bit for running away. I wasn't the mother I should have been for her ... If I had just kept her and loved her and let you girls grow up together ... than Paige would be much healthier and stronger."

"What's done is done." Prue sighed deeply. "So should I hang around till Paige comes home or should I return up there." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You are not allowed to return with to us, not _until_ Paige is secure in her knowledge of her sisters love and her rightful place in the Halliwell family." Grams said with a firm nod. She smiled. "You will finally have your wish and have the nice long visit with your sisters, Prue."

Prue smiled softly as her body relaxed at the knowledge that she didn't have to leave her sisters any time soon. She very well knew that it could take months, or even years on earth before Paige felt loved by _all _ her sisters.

"Blessed be." Both Grams and Patty said before they disappeared.

"Blessed be." Prue softly said. She walked to the attic door and opened it and walked down the stairs. It was time to wait with her sisters for the youngest sister's return.

**WAITING FOR NEWS ANY NEWS**

"Paigey come on darling come home." Phoebe said loudly knowing very well that her baby 1/2 sister could hear her. She sighed deeply as she looked across the room at a pacing Piper. "Come on and deal with this Paigey, come and get to know Prue. She'll love you and you'll love her. We will be a complete sister hood family finally. Come on baby girl come home."

Piper stopped pacing and looked over to where Phoebe stood silently. Her eyes lit up hopefully that Paige would be orbing in after hearing what Phoebe had to say. She stayed still and held her breath for  
several minutes before she realized that Paige wasn't going to come home.  
Piper let her breath out. "Ok, fine have it your way, Paige." She raised her eyes and rolled them as she called. "Leo, get your ass here, now please." She watched as blue and white orb lights lit up and her husband appeared by her. Without waiting for his hello she quickly said, "Take me to Paige, now please." She put her hand on her husband's shoulder and waited for him to orb.

"What no hello kiss any longer." Leo said with a sigh as he moved away from his wife and watched as her arm dropped to her side. "I found Paige, as you very well know because you would never allow me here without any information."

Prue chose that moment to walk downstairs and into the living room. Phoebe turned around and started to rant, "Paige orbed to God knows where all freaked out that with Prue back she is no longer needed in _the Power of Three _– as our sister." Her eyes even more firefly than they ever had been before. "As if Prue could replace."

"I didn't come down here to replace Paige, that was never my intentions." Prue said with a sigh and a rough shake of her head. "The sooner you three get that, the better off you three will be." 

"No more wasting time talking. Orb us to Paige, please Leo." Piper softly said looking worriedly into her husband's compassionate eyes.

Leo sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Piper asked meaningfully.

"Both." Leo said with a shrug.

"Where is Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"The Bridge." Leo said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and knew than how serious this situation truly was. The Golden Gate Bridge was Leo and Paige's favorite place to orb to. Too them it was the time to mediate and get back to basics with their souls. But too Paige the bridge symbolized her own special place away from her sisters.

Piper sighed deeply, "Take us to her."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked gently.

Piper swallowed yes. She was terrified of heights and simply freaked out when she thought of her husband and ½ sister all the way up on the ledge of the bridge. But this situation called for direct action and she knew that the only way to get Paige off of the bridge and back home was to go up there herself. She just hoped that Paige wouldn't fight to hard and too long before she gave in. She put her hand on her husband's shoulder as Phoebe walked over to the other side and put her hand on Leo's arm.

"Prue, remain here." Piper said with a slight warning in her eyes as she looked at her dead older sister. "I won't have any accidents up there and if you tag along than Paige will just freak out and may fall off the bridge."

"I wasn't planning on going with you guys," Prue said as she sat down in the middle of the couch. "I know my place."

"If you knew your place, than you wouldn't have come down." Phoebe said anger in her voice. She snorted as she looked slightly up into Leo's face. "Let's go, Leo, time to bring Paige home."

Leo sighed deeply and started to orb, he had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
